


A Call for Help

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Giles receives a call from Buffy for help... but not for herself.





	A Call for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Season 6  
> Prompt: Music of Sting - The Police Years, "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic"  
> Disclaimer: Just for fun, not profit  
> A/N: Written for Giles Shorts

Throwing his keys on his desk, Giles noticed the blinking light on his answerphone. There were no pleasantries, just an urgent plea from Buffy.

 

“Listen… about Willow. She’s out of control. Last week she was supposed to take Dawn to the movies, but stopped off at some seedy den for a magic fix. Her actions put Dawn in danger and broke her arm. Things are bad. She can’t stop. Every little thing she does is magic, nothing is off limits. Is there a witchy rehab or something?”

 

He quickly dialed the number for the Devon Coven. Perhaps they would help.


End file.
